


This Can't Be Real

by neverhaveyesterday



Category: Football RPF
Genre: English Premier League, F/M, Family, Football | Soccer, Friendship, Love, Manchester City, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverhaveyesterday/pseuds/neverhaveyesterday
Summary: Leigh and Joe have been together for five years, married for two of them, have a son together, and about to add another child to their growing family.Life seems perfect.This is until Leigh loses her memory in a car accident. She can't remember marrying the love of her life, her son, the child she is carrying, or the person who caused all of it to happen. She thinks all this is a joke and a damn good one at that.How will Joe react to this? How will he cope? How will they all cope and will Leigh ever get her memory back?





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

Despite the pounding pain in my head, I force myself to open my eyes. They open slowly but I can't keep them open for a long period of time. My eyes close back over and with a deep, calming breath, I open them enough so I'm able to squint and take in my surroundings.

The walls are a soft cream colour and with the natural sunlight streaming through the windows, the room looks big. As I scan the room, barley moving my head as I do so, I'm quick to discover that the room isn't actually as big as I thought. It's just a trick of the light.

In fact, it's a hospital room. There's vases of different flowers placed by the window and on the small storage cabinet near the side of the bed. They're beautiful but at the same time, expensive.

I take note of the cards that surround the vases. I can't make out what they say as the writing is too small, but one catches my eye with it's large bold text.

 

' ** _Get Well Soon_** '

 

I stare at the card, my eyes opening completely and staying that way.

Why would I need to get well soon? There's nothing wrong with me. At least, I hope there's not. I don't know why I'm in a hospital room, lying in a hospital bed, and receiving cards from people wishing me well.

Actually, I know nothing. Why do I suddenly not remember anything? 

Just as I ask myself that question over and over again in my head, the wooden door of the room opens. I hold my breath as I watch the door open and try to move my body up the bed a bit. I stop when a pain shoots through me, all my movements stilling. From my little burst of movement, I suddenly feel weak and it's like all of my energy has left me.

I really don't know what's wrong with me.

The door opens fully and my eyes widen at the sight of the tall blonde haired male standing there.

_No. It . . . it can't be._

I'm dreaming. It's all a dream. Joe Hart isn't really here and it's all a dream.

He steps further into the room, dressed casually in a pair of dark wash jeans and a white t-shirt with a pair of white trainers to top the look off. When his eyes fall on me, a smile grows on his face and the door closes quickly.

“You're awake,” he voices happily.  _Obviously._  He steps round the bed and takes a seat in the chair next to it at my left side. He reaches his hands out and they clasp round my left one. I can feel a coolness of something within the heat from his hold but I push that thought to the back of my mind. I just want to know what he's doing here, holding my hand like there's something between us when there isn't. “Every time I'm called by the nurse to say that you're awake, by the time I get here you're asleep again. How are you feeling?”

I don't say a thing. I just stare at him. I don't think I can say anything to describe the fact that there's a footballer in my room. Sitting next to me. Speaking to me as if we know each other. This is obviously some kind of a joke. This  _has_  to be a joke.

“I know that's a stupid question." He looks down at the floor and shakes his head at his stupidity for asking me how I'm feeling. He looks back up at me and smiles on  small sigh. "I just can't help it. It's just so good to finally see you awake. The past two weeks have been torture for me.”

My gaze drops from his happy face and down to my hand that he's holding. His hold isn't too tight, it's just right. I spot the platinum wedding band that's bound round his ring finger on his left hand and narrow my eyes at it.

That can't be a wedding band. Since when did he get married? I didn't know this!

“Leigh, baby, are you okay? Is this some kind of side effect from the medication they've given you? Are you mad at me or has something else happened?” He asks quickly, his brows knitting closer and closer together with every word he speaks.

“What on earth are you talking about? What medication? I haven't taken anything!” I defend just as quickly as he accused me of taking something. “Why am I here?” I pull my hand free from his and move myself away from him. I don't go far or I'd be falling out the bed but it's far enough if it means I'm away from him. “What are you doing here?”

Joe sits back away from me and holds his hands up in surrender. “Leigh, baby, I'm not going to hurt you.”

“Stop calling me that!” I scream.

“Just tell me what's wrong. I know this isn't good for you or the baby, so just tell me what's wrong.”

“There's nothing wrong with me! It's you who has something wrong with them! I don't know you and I want you to stop acting like I should. Yes, I know  _of_  you but that's all. There's nothing else to it. I know this is a sick joke and I want you to stop it.”

“I can assure you that none of this is some sick joke. You were in a car accident two weeks ago and it was the same time that you found out that you were pregnant again. Our son is going to have a sibling.”

A car accident? Son? Sibling? Okay, this is a good one but none of it is true! I _must_ be dreaming and any second now, I'm going to wake up and this will all have been a dream. A dream many female's will wish to be true, no doubt.

“I don't have a car so I can't have been in a car accident. I also don't have a son and I sure as hell ain't pregnant. I don't know whose contacted you regarding playing a joke on me, but you can cut it out now. I'm on to you and the ones who are making all of this up and I would like to inform you that it is now done. You can go back to the limelight you're in and forget all about this sick joke.”

He frowns. “Leigh, how can you say that all of this is a sick joke? I would never lie to you. I love you too much to do that." He stops briefly to take a breath. "You said you wanted another child,” he whispers sadly.

“Explain to me why I would even consider getting together with a footballer? All of you are just the same. You get into a good relationship with a girl and when you get bored, you go and sleep around. It's how they all are.”

My words may sound hurtful but at this moment in time, I couldn't care less. I'm done with this whole thing and have grown tired of it, too.

“You have no idea what you're saying.” He snaps out of his sad state and his voice has a crisp edge to it that I can tell is defensive. “I have never cheated on you since we got together five years ago. Our son was born four years ago and we've been married for two. I have loved you then and I love you now. I will always love you and I know you feel the same about me.” He makes a move to reach out for my hand again but I pull it from his reach so he can't hold it. His hand drops to the bed and he shakes his head. “What is wrong with you?”

“There's nothing wrong with me! Now, if you don't get out of my room right now, I will call for security to come and remove you from the room.” He stays quiet, calling my bluff, and just sits back in the chair with his arms folding over his chest. “Fine. Be that way but let me tell you this, I will figure all of this out and if you are telling the truth about me being pregnant with your kid, I will not hesitate in getting rid of it.”

My words finally spark a reaction from him. He rises to his feet and glares down at me with anger clouding over his green eyes.

“Don't say that. I know you've never get rid of our child out of spite. You're acting as if you don't love me!” He snaps.

“That's because I don't! I don't love you and never have. Don't get me wrong, you're a good footballer, but that's as far as it goes.” I take a moment to steady my breathing and thoughts before I look back to him. “I would like you to go now.”

A few long and silent moments pass before he does finally leave. When he reaches the room door, he gives me one final look that's filled with pain and heartache. Neither of us say a word and he leaves.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

It isn't long after Joe has left my room that the door reopens and my best friend is stepping into the room with a smile on her face. I return her given smile and watch her as she comes over and sits on the side of the bed. She pulls her long brown over one shoulder before reaching for my hand and holds it in hers with a thumb softly moving over my knuckles.

"Hi," she starts, her voice soft and full of care, "how are you feeling?"

"I-I don't know. I want to say that I feel good but I'm not sure how I should be feeling," I admit.

"That's understandable." I nod and wait for her to go on. I know her well enough to know that she's never done speaking at only two words in a sentence. I don't think she's actually ever just said two words in the one sentence before. She blinks a few times, her dark brown eyes falling to look at our hands. "Joe actually called me to say that you were wake."

My happiness disappears quickly at the sound of her mentioning Joe Hart's name so freely. "You aren't talking about Joe Hart are you?"

"Do you know of another man called Joe?" She ponders.

"Are you in on this as well?" I pull my hand from her hold. "God, you do realise I just had him in here acting as if we were a couple don't you?" She stares wide-eyed at me like I'm the one who is playing a joke on her and not the opposite way around. "I mean, he's hot and all but there's no way in hell I have a chance with him, let alone be married to him, have a kid with him, and be expecting another. There's just no way that's possible."

"Okay, first of all, you are married to him and you do have a child with him. Zachary is a beautiful little boy and his father's spitting image. Secondly, I didn't know you were pregnant again, congratulations. Third and finally, are you on something? You aren't acting yourself."

She angles her body to me and takes both my hands in hers this time. I narrow my eyes at her.She's clearly in on this joke, too.

_Oh, she's good._

"Was it you who started this joke? It's cruel, Jess. Just downright cruel," I say, trying to pull my hands from hers but she holds them tightly.

"Leigh, are you sure you're feeling alright? Is the medication they're giving you too strong or did you bump your head again like during the crash?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm perfectly fine," I draw out.

_This is getting ridiculous now._

Jess gives me a long look then lets my hands go before standing up. "Joe's outside talking to the doctors."

"What? He's still here? You can't be serious!" I fall back against the pillows and groan loudly. "This can't happening."

"He's just trying to figure out what's happened to you. Something's not right and he's worried," she says, trying to calm me down to make me see sense.

I get where she's coming from. Even I want to know what's happening. I know my best friend and I know she wouldn't lie to me. I should trust her but it's hard to do that when you know the truth inside. I know I'm not really married to Joe Hart and I sure as hell know that we don't have any kids together.

That's just crazy talk.

"Leigh," Jess starts. I look at her. "You know I would never lie to you, don't you? You know I'll always tell you the truth no matter what."

"I know," I nod.

We stay silent and it's not until the room door opens that the silence slips away. I can tell it is Joe without even looking at him. There's just a presence about him that I can tell belongs to him and only him.

"Mrs. Hart," a male voice starts. It isn't Joe's voice and I can't help but turn my head and look at who spoke up. Joe is standing behind the grey haired doctor, his eyes not meeting mine. "Joseph has told me that you can't seem to remember certain things."

"Dr. Davis, she can't remember her family," Joe butts in straight away. "It's not just certain things."

"Joseph, please let me do my job. I am here to help your wife and with you butting in, it isn't helping anyone." Dr. Davis responds to Joe. I look at Joe briefly as he rolls his green eyes and folds him arms over his chest. He looks to be in a huff like a little kid who has just been told off for doing something wrong. "So, Leigh, why don't you tell me what's going on."

"Well," I clear my throat, "I woke up here and I have no idea why or how I ended up here. He-" I point to Joe who is now staring intensely at me, "-comes into the room and starts saying how much he's been worried about me. It's like he's my husband but I've never met him before. I've seen him play football but I've never once met him apart from earlier when he was in my room. He said we've been together for five years and that we have a son together. He also said that I was pregnant again."

Dr. Davis just nods at my words and takes notes of all the keys aspects I'm telling him.

"I know there is no way in hell that I would have a shot with him. Not in a million years! I think this is a joke and if it is, it's a damn good one. Jess has also told me the same things. She told me everything he's told me but I don't believe it. Any of it as a matter of fact." I finish with a shrug of the shoulders because I really don't know anything else to say. There's nothing else to say.

"I see," Dr. Davis nods, taking one final note. "Well, I have to admit that in all of my twenty years of being a doctor, this is one of those situations where this is rare."

"Rare like how?" I ask, suddenly feeling interested in what's happening to me.

"It isn't uncommon for people to have a case of amnesia after an accident like yours, and before you interrupt, I will explain everything to you. What Joseph and Jess have said to you is true. You are married and have been for the past two years. Your son is four-years-old and you are expecting a second baby. You were involved in a car accident two weeks ago. Nothing too serious but you did hit your head off the steering wheel when your airbags failed to react to the collision. Your breaks are the things that really caused the collision and thankfully, you weren't on the motorway when they failed."

"Thankfully," Joe repeats.

"If this is all this is, why can't I remember any of the good things that have happened over the past five years of my life? The last thing I do remember is going out with my friends for my birthday. That's it. Nothing about Joe and I even meeting or being in a relationship." I swallow away the lump that's formed in my throat and look directly at Joe because I know my next words are going to hurt him when I say them. "Nothing about the son I have."

"As I said, it isn't uncommon." Dr. Davis paraphrases.

"But five years? That's five years of my life gone," I mutter softly. "I may not get those memories back and if I do, who says that they'll all come back? What if only some of them come back? What if none of them come back? What-"

"There are things that can be done to help with the process. There is no need to get yourself so worked up about this, Leigh. It isn't good for you or your baby," Dr. Davis assures me. "You have the support of both your friends and family who will all be there to help you get through this. They will help you with things to try and remember. It's not the end of the word."

I feel a tear fall down my cheek and I quickly look down at my hands hoping no one saw it. Unlucky for me, it didn't go unnoticed and Joe moves to stand by my side. He sits down on the bed next to me, puts an arm over my shoulders, and hugs me to his body.

"It's gonna be okay," he whispers into my hair before placing a soft kiss on my head. "I promise you that everything's gonna be fine."

"What-" I start, pulling back so I can look up at him.

"It will be fine. I'll relive all of the days we've been together if it means it'll help you. That's my promise to you."

I draw my lips in and nod.

I hope he's right.


	3. Chapter 3

 

"Okay, I think we should start with the easy stuff." Jess says the next day in a chipper tone.

Her eyes have a twinkle in them that only surfaces when she's either really happy or really excited about something. I can't tell which it is but the one thing I can tell, is that she's looking forward to going over what has happened over the past five years. Something or a bunch of good things must have happened if its got her on her high horse and bursting with joy.

I sigh. "Like what?"

She tucks a strand of hair back behind her ear and makes herself comfy on the end of my bed. She pulls a sheet of folded paper free from her tote bag and unfolds it. I grin at her with a questionable look on my face. Something tells me she's stayed up all night piecing together a bunch of memories I should know and some that I don't.

"First thing's first," she starts. She clears her throat and continues, "What is your full name?"

I scoff. "Really?"

"Come on now, Leigh. Play along and this will go along much easier."

"I'm not stupid, Jess. I know my full name is Leigh Joanne Mills. Just like I know I was born on June 9th 1988. I also know that it's May 16th and-" I begin to list from memory.

"That crosses off at least the top half of my list, but I'm afraid you're wrong with two of those. Yes, your date of birth is right but your name is no longer Mills and it's not May 16th." She points out at my mistakes. "You took Joe's last name when you married and May 16th was the day of the car accident. It's now May 31st."

I'm taken aback by her correction. Not only have I lost five years of my life, I have also lost a further two weeks out of no fault of my own. Also, I am no longer known as Leigh Mills. I'm now known as Leigh Hart which would explain why Dr. Davis called me Mrs. Hart.

_Well, isn't this just perfect!_

"Oh," I mutter.

It's all I can say and it's genuine.

I'm shocked.

"I thought you would have asked what the date was as soon as you woke up," Jess says quietly.

"I heard doctors and nurses talking about the 16th and I thought that was what it was. I had no idea. I . . . Jess, I don't know what's happening to me." Tears fall from my eyes and I can't make them stop. It doesn't help that my hormones are all over the place and adding to the worry and sadness that I am already feeling. "I-I just don't know what to do. I-I'm so fucked up."

"Hey, listen to me." She gets up from the end of the bed and moves so she's sitting next to me. She pulls me into her arms and I cling to her as I cry freely. "You are not fucked up. What happened to you effects us all but we're all here for you." She rubs my back with her hand, all the while trying her hardest to sooth me. "It'll take time but we'll get there."

"I know it will. That's what everyone keeps telling me. I'm just tired of people treading lightly when they're around me."

"That's because they don't want to start you off like what happened yesterday and there the now. We'll get through this and before you know it, you'll be happy again. Your family only want what's best for you."

"She's right." I stop sobbing momentarily and look over at Joe standing by the opened room door. He shuffles slightly under my watchful gaze and I can see him swallow. "I asked the doctors about taking you home so we can start working on trying to get your memories back."

Jess's hold on me tightens slightly and I I look at her before looking back at Joe.

"I-" I start before my words fail me. I don't know what to say.

"Dr. Davis said it was okay for me to take you home today. He suggested that taking you home would be good for you as being around things with memories attached to them will help jog your memory."

"Joe, she's only just woken up." Jess tells him. "I think that's pushing it a bit too far by taking her home to your home. What will Zachary think when he works out his own mother doesn't even remember him? He'll be distraught."

Jess has a good point. If I go home, Zachary won't know that there's something wrong with me. He'll just be happy to see his mother again. I'll be different around him for the simple fact being that I don't remember him. I remember nothing about him. That'll hurt him more than it'll hurt me and even though I haven't met him and don't remember him, I don't want to hurt him. I'd never forgive myself if I hurt him when it could be avoided.

"She has to get back into a routine, Jess. It's the only way she'll be able to remember things," Joe tells her.

He too makes a valid point but I can't chance it.

"Joe, at least be a bit considerate as to what your wife needs. You may need her home. Zachary may need her. But what does she need? Have you even asked her what she needs?" Jess shouts.

I move away from her a little at the sound of her raised voice. She doesn't normally shout but when she does, she gets her way all the time.

"Lets ask her now shall we?" My eyes widen and I look at Joe. "Leigh, baby." His voice is now soft and full of care. He steps towards me and reaches out for my hand to take in his. "What do you want to do?"

I blink up at him several times, then look between him and Jess. I really don't know what to do. My poor brain is going to fizzle up with these two, I can see it coming a mile off!

"Leigh, bare in mind, you know me way better than you know him." Jess whispers to me.

"You also have to bare in mind that I'm your husband and I have to put your best interests before anything else." Joe counters.

I eye them both, my brain going into overdrive, and groan in frustration. "I-I think I wanna go home." I can see the smirk on Joe's face but I know I'll be able to wipe that away with the next part of my decision. I look at him square in the face and swallow hard. "But I don't want to go home with you."

"Leigh, it would be best for you to come home with me. To our home where all your memories are." He squeezes my hand tightly and I wince in pain. "Please . . ."

"It's what I want," I whisper, tears forming in my eyes again.

He drops my hand and takes a step back from the bed. "If that's what you want."

"It's what I want," I repeat.

"Okay," he nods. "I'll just . . . I'll just tell Zachary that you're-"

"You'll tell him the truth," I butt in and say firmly. "I want him to still think I'll be around and I will. It'll just take time."

"The least you can do is drop by and see him. He's-"

"I'll bring her by when she's ready to face that obstacle, Joe." Jess tells him. "When she's up for it, she'll be introduced to her son. I will tell her everything she needs to know and then she'll be prepared. Give her that much."

He nods again before turning on the spot and leaving the room. The door closes with a small thud and I sulk back on the bed.

This is going to be a nightmare come true.


End file.
